The present disclosure relates to a phase difference element provided with an anti-glare film and a display unit including such a phase difference element.
In various displays commencing with a liquid crystal display, it is general to use an anti-glare (AG) film that diffuses and reflects outside light on the screen front face for the display front face in order to decrease deterioration of visibility due to reflection of outside light such as sun light and indoor lighting. In the AG film, for example, a filler coating is formed on a base material film. The AG film is provided with anti-glare characteristics by forming the surface in a state of ground glass.